


东京记事薄

by Almonde



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, happy new year
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almonde/pseuds/Almonde
Summary: 一些琐碎日常
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 8





	东京记事薄

三月底的东京，初开的樱花满布城市的每一个角落。Neil将他们民宿的窗帘拉开，让院子里的一片烂漫花海映入眼帘，些许粉嫩的花瓣随着清晨的微风被吹进室内，飘落在古朴的木质窗沿上。

他们坐在庭院里享用着日式早餐，三文鱼和玉子烧整齐地摆在陶制碗碟中，扑散着热气的味增汤和米饭放在托盘的一角。Neil见着Protagonist不太习惯地使用着筷子，忍不住替他夹起一块鱼肉，托着脸投喂着面前的爱人。

头顶的樱花时不时会落在他们的身上或是桌沿上，灵巧的指尖将那些花朵排列成花环，衬出男人那份旁人不易察觉的温柔。太可爱了，Neil想着，在早餐过后迅速地翻出塞在行李中的相机趁对方没有注意时按下了快门。甩了甩手中的拍立得底片，等到图案浮现后他绕到男人背后，将那张照片拿到他眼前。

“Neil！”Protagonist轻笑道，“下次拍照告诉我，否则我什么都没有准备好呢。”

“可是你怎么拍都很好看！”他的回应则是Neil挥舞着相机挂在自己身上，和几枚带着笑意的吻。

等到他们回到屋里，英国青年从床头柜里拿出一本记事薄。他在男人的注视下将那张照片夹进两页当中，然后翻到一面用略微潦草的笔迹写满了待办事项的纸页，在那行“在樱花树下一起享用美食”的后面打上了一个勾。

穿过歪歪扭扭的小路，Neil一边拿着被揉得皱巴巴的地图一边牵着男人温暖的掌心带着对方穿过一幢幢房屋，屋檐下挂着的风铃随着他们走过的风发出清脆而悦耳的声音。最终他们站在了一所隐藏在大都市繁华中的手作坊，当木门被主人推开时，屋内架子上摆满的手工制品便在透露进的阳光下闪闪发光。

他们在那间不大的作坊里呆了一整个上午，在为彼此挑选出自己最满意的戒指后请那位站在柜台后的匠人为那对戒指刻上两人的名字。Protagonist谢绝了将戒指放入包装盒的提议，而是在与Neil走出门的那一瞬间将手中小巧的银戒套在了它本应该待在的位置，然后在金发爱人的吻间让另外一枚戒指戴上自己的指尖。

“买一对独一无二的戒指，check。”

顺着原先的路线慢吞吞地散步回到民宿，途中Neil还因为看到河对岸盛开的初樱拉着Protagonist找到一座小桥，奔向对岸在漫天樱花下将年长者揽入一个带着花香的拥抱中。相机捕捉着他们穿梭于烂漫的粉红花朵间的身影，被拥抱和亲吻弄乱的发尾和衣领，还有彼此眼中无限的宠溺和爱意。

重新换上稍为正式的休闲西装，两人坐在计程车里前往下一个记在本子里的目的地。

他们在繁华的都市街头停下，面前是涩谷到处可见的霓虹灯和各大品牌的招牌与人来人往的购物商城。午后的晴天伴着街边的树荫和建筑物，仿佛是日漫中的场景。

Neil随意地将绿色的薄围巾在领口绕了几圈，任由柔软的面料垂在浅色的亚麻外套上，然后望向一旁穿着深蓝的休闲西装的男人。“Shall we go？”他伸出手歪过头，用着一种洋溢着欢快和迫不及待的语气问道，在接过爱人的手后又低头在他的手背上落下一吻。

Protagonist发誓，他一定听到了身后几位年轻女孩们的小声惊呼。

他们走过展示着新品的橱窗，从店铺中离开时手里便提满了袋子。Neil喜欢为男人挑选新的服饰，修长的手指顺着一排排的衣架划过，最后停在某件衬衫或是其它衣物的标签上，在看清了纺织物的成分和像是羊毛的含量后轻轻地将衣架从柜子中取出，接着将那件衬衣在Protagonist的身上比划了一下，将对方推进试衣间里。

每当男人穿着自己挑选的服装从更衣室中走出时，Neil总是会满足地和他一起站在镜子前，抚平任何细微的褶皱，然后不顾远处销售员的目光吻了吻男人的侧脸。

他在Protagonist的耳边低语，“你穿着这身西装的样子真的很迷人。”

“那么还得感谢这位出色的搭配师的挑选，”男人温柔的眼神对上镜中青年的双眼。

在他们扫荡完好几家Neil认为还不错的店后，两人提着大大小小的袋子并肩走在路上，Neil说想去不远处的书店里看看，于是几分钟后他们来到了店门口，里面整齐的书架和书籍瞬间就吸引了金发男孩的目光。

那个毛茸茸的金色脑袋瓜在书架间的缝隙里忽隐忽现，男人嘴角带着一丝无奈而溺爱地笑容跟在Neil后面，看着他小心翼翼地抽出一本有关物理的书本，翻动页面，小声地读着上面男人不理解的文字内容。有时他们会透过书柜上的空隙对视，有时是拿取同一本书时指尖的触碰。温暖的灯光下是他们坐在收银台边的沙发上，一边读着各自挑选的书籍一边小口喝着咖啡。

当表盘上的指针移动到三点半，Neil执意要和男人一起换上和服去大街小巷上到处走走，“充分体验日本文化，”他这样说道，掩盖住脸上差点收不住的笑意将对方拉进一家小店里。和善的老板娘为这两位异国旅客选出合适的服饰，并且让他们将那些装满了新衣和书籍的手提袋暂时存放在店里。

半个小时后，穿着蓝色暗纹和服的Neil牵着还在研究自己身上的黑底酒红色花纹布料的男人踏上了由石板拼接而成的小道，木屐压在地上发出一阵声响。

街边的果子店里传来红豆沙的香气，进门一看，原来是现烤好的鲷鱼烧和抹茶白玉丸子。Neil直接每种果子都买了一份，然后和Protagonist倚在门口一起分享着各种诱人的甜食。软糯香甜的豆沙完美地驱赶了天色逐渐暗下带来的降温寒意，男人抬头瞥见Neil嘴角沾上的酱料，轻笑着踮起脚尖，揽住青年的脖子吻了上去，用舌尖将那些残渣舔舐干净。

Neil先是愣了一秒，然后很快反应过来，扣住男人的后脑勺加深了那枚吻。

果子的甜腻和苦涩的抹茶混合在一起，伴随着微弱的喘息和唇间的湿润。当氧气耗尽两人不得不分开时，呼吸了几口新鲜空气后Neil用手掌重新捧住男人的脸颊，灰蓝色的眼眸里满是面前爱人的模样，然后他用更多的吻封住了对方微微张开的嘴唇。

落日慢慢地沉入他们背后的建筑物的黑影中，金黄的余晖散落在他们的身影上，构成一幅只属于恋人间的油画。

一吻终，他们彼此对视，接着在夕阳下的小街上牵着手，走向了远处。

fin.


End file.
